With its special structure and relatively good structural strength, corrugated board has been widely used in many applications, such as creation of art works, formation of paper-made advertisements, or even manufacturing of furniture. A conventional corrugating machine for producing corrugated board mainly includes a corrugating roller pair, which must be preheated before being used to form corrugated board. When using the same corrugating machine to produce another type of corrugated board, the whole corrugating machine must stop operating, the original corrugating roller pair is dismounted from the corrugating machine, and another required corrugating roller pair is mounted on the corrugating machine. Again, the newly mounted corrugating roller pair must be preheated before the corrugating machine can be started for operating. The corrugating roller pair is very heavy, and it is time and energy consuming to release the same from the corrugating machine and mount another one to replace it. Further, it takes time to preheat the newly mounted corrugating roller pair to thereby extend the operating time.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a structure that enables easy mounting or releasing of the corrugating roller pair to or from the corrugating machine, so that the time needed for exchanging two corrugating roller pairs can be shortened to upgrade the efficiency of producing corrugated board.